A Four Letter Word
by Aru1459
Summary: Edward is an arrogant superstar. Bella has grown up in movie studios. They both hate each other. Bella slaps Edward. Edward takes revenge. And is revenge enough? Will their hate turn into love?
1. PROLOGUE

In the town of Seattle ,America lived a very influential and rich man called Aro Volturi. He had a large bank balance . People never crossed him, most were terrified of him. And rightly so, as Aro Volturi was a ruthless man. He wanted money and would not let anything or anyone come in his way.

However, Aro Volturi was not a happy man. He had no family except his mother Didyme; he knew he needed a son to secure his family future. His wife Sculphia had died giving birth to a daughter. Huh, a daughter! She was a waste. He had no love for his dead wife neither for his living daughter. He knew he needed a son and he knew just what he needed to do.

Renee Dwyer was a nice young respectable woman of society. She was a perfect daughter. Always doing what her parents wanted. Maybe that is why she is getting married to Aro Volturi without complaint. Isn't this what a perfect daughter is supposed to do?

Aro Volturi looked down at his young bride. She looked demure like a little flowers. He hated flowers. His bride was looking up to him with wide eyes scared of sex.

"Don't worry darling, you are not doing anything wrong. As a woman, it is your duty to satisfy the needs even the sexual ones of your husband. You will like it, I promise," he cooed, in her ear.

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

I am waiting for my husband in the doctor's waiting room. Today we will find out the sex of my unborn child. I am excited. I unconsciously caress my protruding belly. How can you be so attached to someone who you have not even met? But I would do anything for my child.

"Renee Volturi! The Doctor would like to meet you. You can go in now." Said the receptionist.

As I make my way to the Doctor's office, I feel a sense of trepidation, like something big is going to happen. However much I try I cannot shake the feeling that the something big will be something bad.

"Ah! Yes. Mrs. Volturi. Welcome. You have come to find out the sex of your baby, haven't you?"

"Yes, "

'Where is your husband? Shouldn't he be here for this?"

"Yes doctor. He should be here any moment now."

"Let's get you ready for the checkup"

"Mrs. Volturi. You look good. Your vitals are great. Both you and your baby are healthy. However, I am afraid that I will not be able to tell you the sex right now. We have some technical problem. But I will call you and tell you later"

* * *

As Renee makes her way to her house the same feeling of trepidation comes back to her. Shaking her head and getting rid of all the negative thoughts she opens the door of her house.

And there what she saw turned her blood cold.

Aro had his four year old daughter standing in front of a target. He had an apple on top of her head and was currently shooting the apple while his daughter kept crying in fright.

"Aro! What are you doing? You will kill her."

"Darling Renee! I and my daughter are bonding."

"This is bonding! You can kill her."

"She is a girl. A liability. She is worthless. It doesn't matter if she gets hurt"

"How can you say that? She is your daughter!"

"Exactly she is my daughter. Not yours. Moreover, don't you dare talk to me like that! I am your husband. You will obey me. If you don't you might find yourself in her place, women"

Renee was to scared to reply. Aro Volturi was a cruel and dangerous man. Only a fool would take his threat's lightly.

And just then entered Didyme, her mother in-law. "Renee. You are back. Did you find out the sex of your child at the doctor's?"

If Aro Volturi was cruel and evil . Then, his mother was the devil himself. She loved her son deeply and hated her granddaughter and daughter-in-law deeply.

Renee stammered.." The baby is healthy and the doctor will call; to tell us the sex of the child today"

"Hmm,, fine. Take the girl and go to your room. I will call you when the doctor calls."

Aro's daughter looked relieved and ran to the women she had come to love as a second mother and embraced her.

"Mama. Can we please go now?"

"Yes, sweetie. Let's go."

As Renee took her surrogate daughter to their room, she heard Didyme say to her son, "She better have a boy for her sake"

Once they were in her room, Renee embraced her daughter. And checked her all over for her injuries.

"Are you all right sweetie? He didn't hurt you did he? That bastard. Someday I am going to kill him."

"I am alright mama. But I am scared."

"It will be all right sweetie. Mama will protect you. It will be alright" Renee consoled her daughter even though in her heart she wondered if everything will ever be all right ever again?

* * *

Later that evening, when the whole family was sitting in the extravagant dining room of the Volturi Mansion the doorbell rang unexpectedly.

"Sir, It is the doctor,. She says she has the reports" Jane, Aro's most trusted servant said.

"Send her in, Jane darling" replied Aro.

Jane soon returned with Dr. Charlotte Eleazor in tow. She looked a little disturbed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Volturi. I am sorry to disturb you. But I have the reports for the sex determination test of your child. And your mother told me that it was a matter of great importance."

"So. Tell me Charlotte, what's the verdict?',Didyme eagerly inquired.

"Well, Congratulations. Mr. and Mrs. Volturi. It's a boy!""

Aro leapt from his chair with joy and embraced his stunned wife. "I am so happy today. I am having a son."

"Yes, finally the true heir to the volturi legacy is going to be born. What a relief! It's not going to be a girl."

"What is so wrong with a girl?" Renee timidly asked.

After hearing the question, Aro turned grave. He looked straight at Renee and said," A great sage and a psychic Mary Alice told me that my second daughter will be the reason of my downfall. As she would grow in age and fame I will fall. And I will not come anyone come between me and money, not even my daughter."

"Let's not talk about depressing things. You are having a son not a blasted daughter. Come on son. There are a lot of preparation's to be done. I am so excited. Renee go and rest in your room. You are carrying my grandson. He has to be healthy."Didyme said.

"Let me help you to your room, Renee. I can give you tips about your pregnancy on the way "said Carmen

The doctor took hold of Renee and helped her to her room with Aro's daughter in tow. Once inside the room she closed the door and dropped the bombshell on Renee.

"Thank god. Everything is all right. I had a weird feeling all day. "exclaimed Renee with relief.

"Renee. You are not having a son. You are having a daughter."

"WHAT! But..but..you said.."

"I lied because I have seen all this happen before. Sculphia,Aro;s first wife was my friend. The moment aro found out that he washaving a daughter jhe used to beat her up and misbehave with her. Didyme was no better, with their abuse Sculphia went into premature labor and died. Her daughter survived but aro treats her like a slave instead of a daughter."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Sculphia's death was my fault. I do not want your or your daughter's death on my conscience.

I have given you the information. It's up to you what you do with it now."

With that the doctor promptly left the room. Aro's daughter who had been somberly watching the proceeding came to her mother and embraced her."What are we going to do now mama?"

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know."Renee cried out helplessly."But I know one thing that I am not going to let anything happen to you or your sister."

**A/N: Hi everyone! My name is Aru and this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I am translating an Indian TV show but with twilight charecters. Obviously I am not translating every episode rather I am doing only the main parts. Please please review if you like it.**

**P.s I don't own the Indian TV show nor Twilight.**

**Love,**

**Aru**


	2. Chapter 1

Renee was feeling very restless. She could not sleep all night. She hated to admit that she felt helpless. She was scared. Scared for her life, scared for her children's. She knew she had to do something and do something fast. Otherwise, her husband will find out and kill her and her unborn child.

She looked at the sleeping form of her daughter lying next to her in the bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Content. Happy. Poor child had not had the best childhood. Instead of a loving and caring father, she got a cruel man for a father. But she will not look scared and sad all the time. Renee vowed to herself that she would get both her daughters out of this hellhole.

And Renee knew what she needed to do.

* * *

Didyme Volturi was a happy woman. Her son was finally going to have a boy. She thanked the gods that the true heir of the Volturi family was going to be born soon. She would love her grandson as much as she loved her son. He will be spoilt rotten and groomed to take over the family. Well, At least her daughter in law did something right for once, she thought as Didyme made her way to the said women's room.

She knocked the door. "Renee! Wake up! Breakfast is ready! Open the door."She waited for a while but Renee did not open it. Thinking that something is fishy, she opened the door.

Her daughter-in-law's room was empty.

* * *

"What do you mean she is gone?" thundered Aro Volturi angrily at his most faithful servant Jane.

Jane replied meekily,"All her belongings are gone, master. There is no trace of her. And..."

"And...?"

"And she has taken your daughter with her."

"WHAT!"

Aro was very angry. He cannot believe that the spineless bitch ran away and took his daughter with him. After all that, he has done for her. Huh! That bitch is going to get it. She should have known better. He will not let her go. He will search the whole earth for her. And when he finds her he will kill her he thought smugly.

Suddenly the doors opened and Aro's right hand man Dimitri came in dragging a blindfolded woman with him.

"Master, I have got her as you requested."

"Well done, Dimitri. You may take of her blindfold now."

Aro looked at the woman who was staring at him with defiant eyes. Huh, he was going to have fun with her.

"So, Dr. Carmen will you please tell me what you told my wife yesterday that she ran away?"

"I do not know what you are talking about. "replied the doctor.

"Nonsense! You know what I am talking about. Your death is certain. If you do not cooperate, I will make sure you have a painful death. You will beg me to kill you faster but I will drag it as long as I can. Jane here is pretty innovative about torture."

"I am not going to tell you anything, you bastard.", said the doctor defiantly.

"You won't? Dimitri please show our guest how we deal with uncooperative people."

Carmen looked with wide eyes as Dimitri took out a knife from his pockets and proceeded to slit her wrists slowly. My god it was painful. She could not bear it. "Stop! Please Stop! I don't know where she is.", she cried out as she fell on the ground helplessly

"But you know why she left don't you darling. Tell me now. Or else …", said Aro pulling her up with her hair."Jane looks pretty excited to get her hands on you…"

"I told her..told her.. that she is not having a boy but a girl"

"WHAT! You lied! You bitch. Now everything is ruined. I cannot have a daughter again. I am going to kill them both. Maybe I will kill my elder daughter too, she has been nothing but a pain.", fumed Aro.

Aro called out," Jane, Dimitri."

"Yes master.", they chorused.

"Jane, darling. Make sure she suffers before you kill her. Dimitri I want you to trace Renee immediately. I want to know where she is now." And with that Aro turned and left the room with Carmen's terror filled screams escorting him out.

* * *

Renee looked around the sets searching for Sue. Sue had been a lifesaver ever since she arrived at Los Angeles. In a new city with no home, no money, a kid and another on the way, Sue had not only given her a home and employment but also friendship. She was eternally grateful to Sue. She remembered her first day in LA.

_I was scared. I had a child and another on the way. But I had nowhere to go. I was dehydrated and hungry. My daughter looked worse than I did. Unconsciously I stumbled upon a movie studio. There was a great hustle going on, everyone was busy. _

_Suddenly I heard someone speaking," you hey you! Aren't you the pregnant body double we hired for our lead actress? What are you doing outside? They are looking for you all over!"_

"_Ma'am I am not…"_

"_Whatever you want to say can wait. We are already behind schedule. Come on. Let us go! "with that she dragged me inside the movie studio._

I fondly remembered how I was forced to do the scene as an extra. It was my first paid job. Sue was like a force of nature working in the studio. She was the casting director's assistant. After the shoot she asked me if I was lost? I told her I was lost but now I am not. Somehow, she understood. She asked me if I had a place to stay. When I answered no, she said great you can stay with me. She was so earnest to help me that I could not say no. That is how I met her brother.

"_Brother!" Sue called out "look who I have brought."_

_A masculine voice said "Who? The Pope?" He was beautiful._

"_Very funny. No this is Renee. She and her daughters are going to stay with us."_

_He came forward and shook my hand. In his deep voice he said," Hello. My name is Charlie Swan."I could only nod dumbly. He suddenly saw my daughter and dropped to his knees. _

"_Hello sweetheart. What is your name?"_

"_Rosalie, sir"_

_Do you like chocolate?"_

_She nodded her head vigorously. _

_He looked amused."Come on, I know where Sue hides all her chocolate. I will give you some."_

"_Hey! ", cried out Sue indigently._

I smile as I remember that memory. Now I was heavily pregnant and could go into labour anytime. I had been feeling small contractions all day. I was waiting for Sue to finish her shift so that we could go home. Suddenly I had a wet feeling between my ! My water broke!

"Help! Someone help me! I am in labour"

"Renee" I heard Sue's voice call out."Shit call an ambulance"

A guy said, "There will be no ambulance. Have you seen the weather? It is raining so heavily. All the roads are closed"

Hearing this I panicked. I didn't want to lose the baby" Sue. Do something", I shouted

"Don't they have a doctor on set? Call her." Sue shouted to the spot boy

Suddenly I saw the doctor come. She examined me and said" She is fully dilated. The baby is coming any time now. We have to do the childbirth here. Take her to the infirmary I will set up everything else."

"It will be all right Renee," Sue consoled me as she and another person carried me to the infirmary.

* * *

Six hours later as I held my newborn baby girl in my arms, it was all worth it. She looked so cute and peaceful in my arms. How could someone even think of harming her? As the doors to my room opened I got rid of all my negative thoughts. There came Charlie and Rose.

"Congratulations, Renee", said Charlie. "She is beautiful.," he said as he took in my new daughter.

"Thanks, Charlie. Rosie sweetie do you want to see your little sister?" I asked my elder daughter.

She nodded her head and came forward. She touched the baby's finger and said, "she is small and wrinkly, mama!"

"Yes Rosie she is. And you know you were also small and wrinkly", I said Rose's eyes went wide at this.

"Ok sorry to interrupt people but the doctor wants to talk to you about some forms, so why don't I take you to the cafeteria for something to eat while Charlie keeps your mom company, Rosie."Sue said.

"Food! I am hungry., Rose shouted as she and Sue went out the door.

The Doctor came in."Ms. Dwyer. we need to fill out your baby girl's birth certificate. I have written your name. But what is her father's name?"

"Her father's name…" I trailed off unsure of what to do.

"It's Charlie Swan, doctor. I am her father.," said Charlie.

I looked at Charlie with gratitude in my eyes. We kept staring at each other. The doctor's voice knocked me back into reality.

"And what are you naming your daughter?", asked the doctor.

"Isabella.."I trailed off… "Her name is going to be Isabella Marie"

"Isabella Marie Swan..Hmm..I like it.", said Charlie

As I looked down at my sleeping daughter's peaceful face, I was overwhelmed with love for her. I whispered to her, "I am never going to let anyone harm you, my precious Bella. I promise you that"

**A/N;: So this is the second chapter. You guys met Rosalie Charlie and Bella. Edward probably in the next chapter. Not really sure right now Please review. I would love to know your feedback. It's my first fic,so it will boost my confidence.**

**Love,Aru**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the TV Show**

**TWENTY YEARS LATER**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Where are you?"

Bella quietly sighed to herself as she heard her elder sister's (or _Di _as she fondly called her) voice shouting for her. Yet again. This was a daily routine. Bella would wake up every day to her Di's shouts. She had even stopped using alarms , at least her shouting does ensure that she does not get late for work. She finally stopped procrastinating, got up from her very comfortable bed, and made her way to her currently freaking out sister.

"Bella! I cannot find my dress that I selected for the audition. Shit! I need it. Do you know where it is?"

"Ah, No."

"Damn. Well at least help me find it."

"Only if you ask me nicely."

"Swan. I am already freaked out by my missing dress. Do not make me start my day by hitting you. Get your fat ass to actually do some work...!"

"Sheesh! I am going...Going... No need to get your panties in a bunch. And might I remind you out of the two of us I am the one who has an actual job…"

But Rosalie just glared at her. Bella thought that this might be the right time to make her exit. So she wisely sauntered off to the place where Rosalie had thrown her dress absentmindedly the night before.

Rosalie was her elder sister. She was an aspiring actress. She liked acting and was determine to make it big in the industry. She certainly had the looks for it. Tall, blond, slim, gorgeus face. Her sister was beautiful. And she knew it. Even so, she had no luck until now. However, maybe Bella thought that her luck is about to change as she handed the dress to Rosalie and made her way to the kitchens where her mom was.

"Hey mom! Sue not up yet?" she asked.

"No she isn't. Wake her up, will you?" her mother replied.

Bella nodded in reply. And she made her way up to Sue's room. Bella thought back of her mother. Her mom Renee was a warrior. A survivor. Bella knew that her mother had undergone a lot of hardship for her children. She thanked the god's for giving Renee as her mother.

"Alright Sue. Get up. Aren't you going with Rose for her audition?",bella shouted as she banged the door.

Suddenly the doors opened up to reveal Sue Clearwater. She was close to both her and her sister. She wanted to become an actor but could not make it. But she still worked in the movie industry. She loved the girls like her own kids.

"Darling. I am ready. Your mom is just too tense. Its eight o'clock. Audition is at ten. We'll make it in plenty of time."Sue said

"By the way where is my heroine (Heroine here does not mean the drug it means actress, you know as in feminine form of hero) ?"She asked.

"I am here Auntie," said Rose as she finally showed her face wearing the dress. Finally.

"How many times have I told you both? Don't call me auntie."

Bella smiled to herself. Sue hated being called Auntie. She said it made her feel old.

"Are you three going to keep standing in the hallway? Come on let's go eat breakfast." Said Charlie coming out of his bedroom.

"Yes Dad." Bella said.

Charlie Swan was not Bella's biological father. But she loved him as a father. For her it was Charlie and no one else. Charlie had raised both Rose and her as his own daughter. He spoiled them rotten. And Bella was grateful for him. She loved him. She loved her family. Her life was good.

* * *

"Bella! Go straighten Mrs. Green's hair will you?"

"Yes. Angela. Will do", Bella replied to her coworker Angela Webber

Bella worked at Liz's salon. Even though the pay was not spectacular. It was enough. She loved working here. Liz was an awesome boss. And Angela was her best friend.

"Here you go ma' done. You look very pretty." Bella said to Mrs. Green as she finished straightening her hair.

Suddenly Liz came up to her and said,"Bels, there is a salesperson at the door. Deal with him, will you?"

"Okay, sure. "She said giving an apologetic smile to Mrs. Green as she made her way to the guy standing next to the door

"Hi. My name is Eric. I am here to show you the wonder's of MGSH face cream "said the salesclerk

"Really? Will this actually work? None of them really do."

"Oh, it will. But probably not on you. You don't need it."

Bella blushed. The guy was cute and he was flirting with her. But before she could say anything he interrupted her

"Listen. Bella. Why don't you use some samples on trial basis and then make your decision about them?

I will come in anew days to you. This way I'll have the chance to meet you again."

Bella raised her eyebrows and said, "How do you know that I will like it?"

"Oh give me a chance at least"

"All right, "Bella said giving up" We'll give them a trial run "

* * *

That night her darling sister stormed into her room as she was reading Romeo and Juliet on her bed.

"Really B? Shakespeare again? Don't you remember the book by heart now?"Rosalie said glancing at her sister who had a book in her hands. Yet again...

"Did you come to my room to ask me this?" Bella bit back.

"Actually no. I came to tell you that I got shortlisted in the audition. Your elder sister is going to be a star soon baby."

"Really that's great! You are going to be a heroine now. Sue would be so proud "Bella said hugging her sister.

"Yeah .And you know what Edward Cullen is in the lead! He is so hot! Can you believe that…I am so excited! Hey what's that?" Rose said noticing the bottle of MGSH face cream.

"It's a sample of a new facecream, I haven't used it yet. Supposed to be good. A salesman came to our salon today."

"Put it on me. I need to look my best tomorrow if I want that part"

"I don't know haven't used it before."

"Oh come on B! Just put it on. What could go wrong?"

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her sister's shout woke Bella up the next morning. Yup she thought. Do not need that alarm clock.

She made her way to her Di's door and opened it. Rose was hiding her face in the pillows.

"Di what happened? What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"Everything is ruined B. That's what's wrong."

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"Oh my god! What happened to your face?"asked Bella. Rose's face was covered with spots.

"That stupid face cream of yours. It's all your fault" screamed her sister.

"Whoa! Hold on! How the fuck is it my fault? In hindsight, I told you not to use it. Therefore it's not my fault. But I am sorry Di. I didn't expect this to happen."

"Ah! Go away Bella! I do not want to deal with you now. I cannot go to the audition like this. My life is ruined. Just go away"

* * *

Later that night Rosalie was still pissed at her sister. Even though she realized that, it's not Bell's fault. She just could not let it go.

"Here" Bella said thrusting a medicine in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked

"I went to the doctor. She gave me this medicine. She said that the spots will go in a couple of days."

Rose looked at her sister and realized that however much she and Bella fought they always had each other's back. She smiled at her sister and said" thanks sis"

* * *

It was a couple of days since what her father had dubbed 'The great spots incident of 2013'.It was relatively quiet in the house. Ma was busy with whatever that was her hobby these days. Sue was busy shooting. And Bella had not fought with Rose. At least not more than normal.

"Bella! Come here. Look what cool stuff this guy is selling."Rose shouted as Bella made her way towards the door.

What she saw made her stop dead on her tracks. That guy Eric stood at the door with Rose

"YOU! "she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you guys know each other?" interjected her elder sister

Bella smiled at Eric's misfortune and told her" Yes. He is the guy who came to our salon with MGSH face cream. You know the one which reacted to your skin? The reason you couldn't go to that audition"

"YOU! IT WAS YOU! Who do you think you are? Selling damaged goods to your customer. I couldn't go to the audition because of your fucking stupid cream. I am going to sue your bloody company. You fucking asshole,get out of my house!" screamed Rose at the poor guy who looked terrified of her.

"But Miss...Please...Listen..."he stammered

"I don't want to listen. Get out of my fucking house" said Rose as she slammed the door on Eric's face

* * *

Later that night as Bella was walked back home from the supermarket in her neighborhood she heard someone call her name. Puzzled she turned and found Eric standing on the opposite side of the road looking really dejected."Eric. I am not rally in the mood to talk to you right now"

"Bella. Please hear me once. I am really sorry. I did not know that the cream was defected. I complained to my superiors. They are ordering an enquiry. I did not do it on purpose Bella. I am really sorry."

"You really had no idea about it?"

"No I didn't. Please forgive me" Eric said as he started crossing the road

"I forg….ERIC! Lookout!", Bella shouted as an silver Volvo sped towards Eric and hit him.

"Oh shit! Oh, shit! "Bella cried out as she ran towards Eric. He was seriously injured and loosing blood fast. She looked up and saw that the Volvo that hit him did not even stop. She cursed the bastard Volvo driver as she memorized the number on the car plate.

She looked at Eric who looked very bad. Bella took out her phone and dialed 911.

**A/N: So we have the third chapter. First real chapter actually. The first two were more or less background. Now the real story starts. You met Bella and her family. Eric is here too. He has an important role right now. You will see soon.**

**I know I said Edward will be in this chapter and he is not. Technically, he is but you know what I mean. Next chapter Edward's Intro and what will Bella do now. Maybe Edward and Bella will meet each other. Not sure.**

**Now people have asked me which TV show it is based on. It's on MADHUBALA. So basically, it's Edward X Bella as RK X Madhu. I love Madhubala (more like love RK, Vivian Dsena is hot!) and l love Edward. I love Robert Pattinson .Not a big fan of Kristen Stewart though.**

**This story has been getting a lot of views but not a lot f reviews. I don't know why that is happening. Please please review, even if it is a short one. It will mean a lot to me and make me update a hell lot of faster. Please!**

**Love,**

**Aru**


	4. Chapter 3

"Doctor. How is he?"

"He is fine Ms. Swan. He has just gotten out of the surgery. Just minor injuries. He will be fine after a few days rest." Said the doctor. "By the way, the police is here to take your statement for the accident. They are waiting for you."

"Thank you doctor."Bella said. As she made her way to the detective..

Bella had given the detective her version of the accident. She had also given him the number on the number plate of the Volvo. The Detective had told her he would call her when he found out the identity of the driver. Right now, she was on her way to meet the detective in his office.

"Detective, you said you had the name of the driver?"She asked.

"Yes. Ma'am. But he is a very powerful man. And a very important one. He wants to settle out of court." the detective said

"He almost killed a man! Does he not feel any guilt?" Bella asked disbelievingly

"Ah...I don't know Ma'am. His manager called he wants to meet you. He is ready to sponsor Eric's treatment." The doctor told Bella who was getting increasingly agitated.

"All right. I'll meet him once. What's his name?" Bella asked.

"His name is Edward Cullen."

* * *

"Emmett. Did you hear from the detective?" Edward Cullen asked his manager and closest friend Emmet McCarty.

"Yo chief. That girl who has complained against you has agreed to meet you once," replied Emmet "But the detective did say that she didn't look happy about it."

Edward frowned as he poured himself some scotch in a glass. This was not supposed to happen. He is Edward Cullen. The Superstar. All his movies have been blockbusters yet. People loved him. Critics loved him. All the top directors begged him to work with them. Yet this girl gave no response to his name. Usually girls threw themselves at him. He was very good looking and he knew it. But there was something about this girl that intrigued him.

"Em, call her and tell her to meet me at the studio tomorrow," he said to his manager.

* * *

The next day Bella made her way to the movie studio where Edward Cullen was filming his movie currently. Edward Cullen was a big star. The movie set was huge and it was bustling with activity. People were running around trying to get on with their work. She asked a person where Emmet McCarty was. He pointed at him and Bella made her way to Edward Cullen's manager.

"Excuse me! Are you Mr. McCarty?" she asked.

"Yes. I am. You must be the girl who is suing my boss." Emmet McCarty said to her smiling showing his dimples to her

"You got that right. He wanted to talk to me?"She tentatively asked.

"Yup. Look chief is in the middle of a shot right now, as soon as the director says cut you can go over and talk to him." Emmett said and then he left to talk to the director.

Bella turned and looked at what was happening before her. Edward Cullen currently had the lead actress in his arms and was dancing to a waltz playing in the background. He was a good dancer. Okay he was a brilliant dancer she thought to himself. And he was HOT. He looked ten times better in real life than on TV. But Bella was turned off by the expression of pure arrogance that seemed to be glued to his face.

"And CUT! Good job everyone. Take a Fifteen minute break." Shouted the director.

Bella took a deep breath and started walking towards Edward Cullen. He saw her and flashed her his famous smirk. It just pissed her off.

"You must be the one who wanted to sue 's your name darling?" Edward asked the brunette standing in front of him. She threw him off. He wasn't expecting the girl to be this pretty. This should be easy he thought to himself.

"First, I am not your darling. Second, I am still going to sue you…You are the reason Eric is in the hospital! Don't you feel any guilt?"

"You need a heart to feel emotions darling. I don't have one. And it was whatever-his-name-is fault that he was crossing the road wrong. Didn't he have eyes? Anyways I'll give you however much money you want if you keep this quiet"

Bella couldn't believe what was happening. "You really are a bastard. I don't want your money. You're ego has no bounds. You really need to be taken down a notch. I am going to make sure you end up in jail." She fumed.

"Oh come on darling. Is this guy your boyfriend? I know you must be really frustrated by the lack of some action. Don't worry if you stay till the end of the shoot, I'll help you get rid of some of that frustration." Edward smirked.

Bella had enough." I am going. I don't need to hear this rubbish. See you in jail Superstar."

"If you do this I will destroy you and your precious little boyfriend. Be a good girl and we can go to my trailer for a quickie. You look like you would be a good fuck."

Bella couldn't believe that he threatened her. She just saw red. She lifted her hand and slapped Edward Cullen on his left cheek. After this, she turned on her heels and exited the studio.

Everyone in the studio was shell shocked into silence. A girl had slapped Edward Cullen the superstar in front of everyone. All of them knew that you don't mess with Cullen. And all of them just had one thought on their mind what is the superstar going to do now?

* * *

Edward Cullen had never been more angry in his life. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He was furious. He was shocked. Above all he really wanted to hit something. Hard. You want to know why? Because Edward Cullen, the superstar was in jail.

And all because of that good for nothing "fighting for justice" Isabella Swan. He hated her. How dare she slap him in front of everyone. And now because of her he spent a night in just prayed to god that Emmet bails him out quickly so that he can go home and plot Isabella's demise. Huh he smiled to himself..Isabella is not going to know what's hit her.

* * *

Bella was in the hospital with Eric. Eric had now recovered fully and was going home today. His mother and sister had come as soon as they found out about his accident. Bella frowned as her thoughts lead to Eric's family. They didn't like her at all. They had been nothing but rude to her. It was only because odf Eric that Bella was keeping quiet.

Hmm...Eric. She was starting to fall for the guy. He was very charming and sweet. Okay! She liked him. A lot. And it looked like he liked her too coz he always kept flirting with her.

"Superstar Edward Cullen was in jail in a hit and run case. Now he is out on bail. More on this coming right after the break." The TV presenter said on the huge flatscreen in front of Bella

Edward Cullen was a jerk. She felt satisfied to know that the ass hole was in jail. According to her he should have been there longer but she knew he had a lot of connections. God it felt so good slapping him! She hated him

Suddenly she saw Eric coming towards her; she gave him a smile and said "Hey"

"Hi" he said, "I wanted to thank you, Bella for all this you have done for me"

"It's okay Eric. I only did what a good person should do. There is no need to thank me."

"No Bella. I do need to thank you . So will you please let me take you out for dinner tomorrow?"Eric asked shyly

"As in a date?"

"Yup"

"Okay" Bella said as Eric leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Bella was really looking forward to this date.

* * *

Emmet looked at the woman standing in front of him. She was good-looking okay he is lying, she was hot! He shook his head to get rid of such thoughts and told her "You can go in now, chief would like to see you."

* * *

Bella was lying on her bed. She was still high from Eric's kiss. She smiled to herself. She hadn't been so happy ever. Suddenly the door opened and a furious Rose stormed in.

"YOU! It's all your fault!"

"Wait! What did I do?"

"You angered him! Edward Cullen! Are you insane? First you slapped him and then put him in jail?"

"He deserved it. It was his fault. My only regret is that I didn't punch him."

"Do you know how powerful he is? And because of you he is taking out his anger on me!"

"What did he do?"

"He called me and said that you want to be an actress? I said yes. He said you can kiss your dream goodbye now; I won't let you find any work. He blacklisted me. I begged him not to do this. But he just laughed t me. And when I was leaving, he said 'Tell your sister, this is just the beginning'. And now no one is letting me even audition! My dreams are shattered just because you slapped him! I HATE YOU!"

Rosalie then turned on her heels and left the room banging the door hard leaving Bella filled with guilt and anger behind her.

Oh yes Edward Cullen, Bella fumed, this is just the beginning.

**A/N; Another chapter! Sorry it's a little late. ;D.**

**Okay. Edward is here! And so is Emmet! Bella and Eric are coming closer! Rosalie'pissed but isn't she always?**

**Now lots of views but not as many reviews. Please ppl review, even if it's a small one. Tell me what you think? About the story, the characters, everything! You can even tell me that it sucks. I can take criticism.**

**So please review!**

And tell me who your favorite. Character in the series is? I have a few roles but haven't decided which twilight character is going to do them? So if you tell me your favorite, I'll take them in consideration.

Will update soon

Love Aru


	5. Chapter 4

Edward Cullen was fuming as he stood outside Bella's house...If you looked closely at him. You could even see white smoke coming out of his ears. He was out of jail and now was ready for revenge. Bella Swan is not going to know what is going to hit her he thought to himself as he broke into Bella's room.

She was sleeping. Unlike the books where a girl looks like an angel while sleeping she looked funny with drool coming out of her mouth. But Edward thought that she does look peaceful. He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. Focus Edward, Focus! With that, he set to work.

* * *

"Bella, are you alright?" her mother asked her.

"Yes, mom"she replied.

"Oh Bella is feeling pretty pleased with herself after ruining my career." said Rosalie as she entered the dining room.

"Rosalie!"Cried her mother.

Rosalie looked at her sister and sighed. "Sorry. I know it's not your fault, I am just taking my frustration out on you."

"It's okay Di,"said Bella as she got up to hug her sister.

"Alright, Ma, I am going out. Will be late. Don't wait up." said Rosalie

Bella waved goodbye to her sister and switched on the TV

"In other news…Edward Cullen's been photographed with the girl who sued him. They looked pretty close to each other."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Bella shouted as photos showing her and that jerk in a very intimate position came on TV.

"Bella, is there something you are not telling me?"Her mother asked.

Bella gulped as she looked at her mom, she looked very angry. "Mom, I don't know what this is about, I hate him. But the clothes in the photo are the ones I wore last night."

"Then how do you explain these photos?"

"I don't know but I am sure as hell gonna find out"

* * *

"EDWARD CULLEN, who do you think you are?" Bella shouted as she made her way into the jackass's trailer.

"Darling, I think you answered your own question" smirked Edward feeling very pleased with himself as he saw Bella who looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel. "I am Edward Cullen. Who else do I need to be?"

"God you are so cocky…where the hell did those pics came out from?"

"Aw...You don't remember last night? I am hurt. We had such a nice time; you are quite feisty in bed"

"There was NO last night, god knows how you got those pics but if you think I am going to withdraw my complaint because I'll get scared, you thought wrong"

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, love"

"I am NOT your love. I will get back at you for this, just you wait."

"Dream on, love" Edward said as Bella started exiting the trailer

Bella paused at the door, turned back to ask, "How the hell did you manage to get in my room?"

Edward sent her a lazy smirk and said "I am a vampire."

"Jackass" Bella snorted in disgust and exited Edward's trailer

* * *

Bella was still angry as she made her way to the diner. Ever since Edward Cullen had come into her life the only emotion she was feeling was anger or disgust. She saw Eric waiting for her at a table. She smiled at him. He gave a weak smile in return. Oh ho. This does not seem so good, Bella thought.

"Hey Eric" she smiled

"Hey Bella, we need to talk"

Yup. This is definitely not good.

"I am going to come straight to the point. Bella, I don't think this is going to work." Eric said gesturing to the two of them.

Bella was heartbroken. "But why Eric?"

"I saw the pictures, Bella. You looked pretty cozy with him"

"Eric, nothing happened! This is his revenge for me slapping him. Don't do this Eric, this is exactly what he wants." Bella pleaded.

Eric shook his head. "Sorry, Bella because of these pictures and Edward Cullen's temper people have started to harass my sister and mother. I can't let them go through this just because you decided to slap Edward."

"But I did it for you…" Bella tried to reason with him.

"I didn't tell you to sue him, did I? Nor did I tell you to slap did that on your own." Eric said

"But..."

* * *

"But nothing, Bella. We are over. Stay away from my family and me. I don't want Edward Cullen to take out his temper on us," Eric said as he stormed out of the diner

* * *

Bella was numb. She couldn't stop tears leaking out of her eyes. She couldn't make sense of anything that happened to her. She couldn't believe what Eric had done. And to think she was half in love with him already. Suddenly her bedroom door opened and her father entered the room

"Bella, are you all right?" Charlie asked his daughter. As she turned to look at him, he could see that she was in tears."What happened?"

"Charlie…"Bella sobbed

"Yes, tell me what happened?" Charlie asked her

As Bella told Charlie everything that happened from Eric's accident, the slap gate incident to Eric breaking up with her, Charlie became more and more enraged. He hugged his daughter telling her again and again that, everything will be allright as she cried. He promised her that he will make everything all right

Yes, Charlie thought that it's time to pay Edward Cullen, a visit.

* * *

Edward Cullen raised his eyebrows when Emmett informed him that Charlie Swan wanted to meet him. He knew he was Isabella's father. This should be interesting, Cullen thought to himself.

"Send him in" he said.

Charlie Swan was a big man and looked very intimidating, especially when he was angry. If it was anyone else they would be cowering in their boots, but Edward Cullen was not a pussy, so he looked in Charlie's eyes and asked "What brings you here, ?"

"You know exactly what brings me here Cullen. Stop harassing my daughter"

"No can do Mr. Swan. I like harassing your daughter. It's my favorite pass time"

"What do you want, I'll pay you anything?"

"You think I need money? Ha, I have enough money to buy your family three times over Mr. Swan. I want revenge and I won't stop till I get what I want."

"Leave my daughter alone or else I'll kill you Cullen"

"Your threats mean nothing. Charlie and you won't be able to kill me from the hospital," Edward said

"Hospital? What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked perplexed

"Guards!"Edward shouted. "Make sure you take care of our guest here" as two burly men grabbed Charlie and took him away.

Edward Cullen just gave an content smile and leaned back on his very comfortable office chair.

* * *

Bella, Rosalie and Sue were sitting in the living room while Renee was making dinner.

"Where is Charlie? He should have been back by now. It's getting very late?" Sue said

"Yup. I am hungry," Rosalie complained

"You are always hungry," Bella teased

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Girls, stop acting like four year olds," their mother shouted from the kitchen

"Sorry mom!" both of them chimed together and burst out laughing.

Suddenly Sue's mobile started ringing. She picked it up "Hello…WHAT! I'll be right there."

"What happened Sue?" Renee asked as she rushed into the living room

Sue's face was very pale as she said in a quiet voice "Charlie is in the hospital"

* * *

Bella stared at her father's motionless figure on the hospital bed. He looked paler than usual against the backdrop of pristine white hospital bed sheets. She ran her hands through his curly brown hairs as she remembered what happened

After the phone call, all of them rushed to the hospital. She remembered her mother's horrified face when the doctor's told that someone beat Charlie up. He was pretty brutally beaten up. He was out of danger but he had slipped into coma.

After a lot of protest, she had managed to send her mom and other's home so they could rest. She decided that she would stay with Charlie tonight.

Bella knew that somehow behind Charlie's beaten up state Edward Cullen was involved. But right now she had better things to worry about than jerkward. Charlie didn't have insurance so they needed a ridiculously large amount of money really fast. They weren't very rich so this was going to be a problem.

Bella felt a presence behind her and she tensed up involuntarily "What do you want now? Haven't you done enough? She asked

"Is this how you treat your friends who come to offer their condolscence?" Edward snidely asked

"My father is not dead, and you are not my friend," Bella growled at Edward

"Easy there kitten! I just wanted to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity"

"I don't want your once in a lifetime opportunity. Now get out and get lost"

"I can get out love but tell me how are you going to pay for all this?" Edward asked gesturing to the hospital room with his hands

"That is my problem. Not yours. Kindly get out before I throw you out myself," Bella said

"YOU throw ME out?" Edward snorted, "I'd pay to see that!"

"Go Edward, just go" Bella said dejectedly "I don't have the energy to argue with you today"

"Fine I'll go but I did have an offer for you which will make your problems go away." Edward said as he walked to the door.

"What's the offer?" Bella asked him

Edward turned around and said with a big grin "Marry me"

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's a little late but this is my longest chapter yet, so I hope that it makes up to you!**

**Eric showed that he is a douche bag and Charlie decided to play the knight in shining armor. Edward proposes to Bella! What will happen now? That is for me to know and you to find out next time!**

**Please please review. It makes my day. And a big thanks for all those who reviewed.. Will update soon. **

**Love, Aru**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or RK**

"Go Edward, just go" Bella said dejectedly "I don't have the energy to argue with you today"

"Fine I'll go but I did have an offer for you which will make your problems go away." Edward said as he walked to the door.

"What's the offer?" Bella asked him

Edward turned around and said with a big grin "Marry me"

"WHAT!" Bella screamed. She could not believe that this was happening to her.

Edward came forward to Bella and took her hands. "Do you believe in destiny Isabella?"

"I...I do..." Bella stuttered.

"Hmm...You know the lines on your hand and the lines on my hands are the same. This has to mean for something, right?"Edward mused

"You have lost your mind! Why are you doing this?" pleaded Bella

Edward ran his hands through his messy bronze hair. "Isabella, in this city, several accidents happen every day. But your friend came under my car. You know why? **Destiny**. You and I crossed paths. Why? **Destiny**. You sued me. That was not destiny that was your stupidity." he smirked

"Emmet already had bought that Eric's mom but you had to interfere again. **Destiny**. I was supposed to get immediate bail, but I didn't. **Destiny**. If I had, I probably wouldn't have hated you so much. Then I decided to take revenge. I ruined your sister. Ruined your love life. Ruined your reputation Got you fired from your job. I thought this movie would close. You'll lead your life, I'll lead mine. But NO, you had to slap me and your father had to threaten me. I don't take to threats kindly Isabella and Voila! The movie starts again!"

"Edward, this is not one of your films, this is my life!" Bella said

"But isn't our life like a big movie? No one knows what is going to happen in the next scene. And your chemistry with that Eric was not good. But you and I, when we come together we set the screens on fire, love"

"You bastard...Shut up!" Bella screamed at him

"Isabella I came to offer you help, not to hear you call me names."Edward stated

"Why would you do that?"Bella asked

Edward replied with a faraway look in his eyes "I know what it feels like to lose your father. And I don't wish that on anyone, even you."

"You are the reason he is in the hospital," Bella said.

"True. But I am also the person who is offering you help. If you do everything I say, I will bear the cost of your father's treatment. You just have to become Isabella Edward Cullen from Isabella Marie Swan. There must be a reason why out of all the people on earth, you came into my life. You have only two options: Yes or No. Why am I doing it or what is my ulterior motive you can find out after this intermission. You have until tomorrow morning to choose. I'll be waiting." Edward said putting a diamond ring in Bella's hands

* * *

"Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister

Edward took a sip from the bottle of scotch in his hand as he watched Isabella dejectedly say I do. He turned his attention to the minister and heard him say 'Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?' His lips curved into a smirk as he said 'Not Really'.

"What are you doing?"Bella asked

"Wife, I am Edward Cullen. I am marrying you. I thought this was obvious."Edward said passively

"Then why are you not saying I do?" said Bella

"I am Edward Cullen. I don't need to justify anyone anything. Since you are my Wife I'll tell you this once; I am not marrying you, I am buying you; You aren't going to be my wife but my servant. Do you understand?"

Bella looked at the man in front of her in shock. She nodded in consent.

"Good Girl"

Bella stared at the man in front of her. He didn't look uncomfortable at all. He looked right at home. Tecnically, he was at home, considering they were in his room, at his house. And when she said house she meant a bloody mansion, so huge that she was convinced that she will never be able to see the whole house properly in her lifetime. Coming back to her situation at hand, she glared at her-shuddering at that thought-_her husband. _

"I refuse to sleep in the same bed with a monster like you!" she shouted at him

"Nice to know you think so highly of yourself. Huh! Like I would actually share a room, let alone a bed with you!" Edward smirked at Bella

She just glared at him.

"Wife, you are just a servant, while I am the master of this house" Edward says while Bella glares at him some more "If you don't stop glaring at me, I'll make you properly celebrate our _wedding night_" he threatened her.

That was the end of Bella's glaring "But where will I sleep?" she whined

"On the floor at the foot of my bed" replied Edward lazily

Bella stared at him blankly

"Okay" sighed Edward "You have your own room, happy? It's right opposite mine."

Bella sighed in relief and made her way towards the door, wanting nothing more to just pass out on the bed after such a horrible day.

An alarm went off waking Bella from her sleep. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8 in the morning. She groaned at the thought of getting up. But putting aside her laziness she got up to take a shower.

After a shower, as Bella walked out in nothing but a towel, she realized she had a dilemma. She had nothing to wear. Just then, Edward came in like he owned the place~ _which he did_~ but the fucker had no sense of privacy. "What the fuck! Get out. Can't you see I am getting dressed?"

"Ooo…Are your dresses made up of invisible ink because I can't see any!" Edward said.

"You think you are very funny, don't you?" Bella asked

"I am hilarious" Edward replied as Bella rolled her eyes "Anyways I came with clothes for you to wear." he said as two servants got shitload of clothes in her room.

"And I want you to wear this" Edward said pointing to a pair of shorts that was way too short and a shirt that showed way too much cleavage.

"I am not wearing that! I'll look like a hooker. Why can't I choose my own clothes?" Bella shouted at Edward

"Because I said so, wife. And I own your ass and I will decide what goes on your ass." Edward stated calmly.

That shut Bella up and she nodded

"Good, now get dressed quickly, we are leaving in twenty minutes." Edward said

* * *

Twenty minutes later Bella sat with Edward in his expensive car. She was not a car person but she did know that his car's sign was like the Olympic sign, but with one ring short.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked timidly

"We are going to the studio. I have a shoot today." Edward replied, just as they reached the studio

Bella and Edward got out of the car and into the set where Edward sat on a red chair that seemed to be especially for him.

"Wife, this is Kate, my assistant," Edward said pointing to a girl standing on his left "And Kate, this is my wife."

Kate and Bella exchanged polite hello's

"Kate, I won't be needing you today. You can have the day off" Edward told a shocked Kate

"Really?" Kate asked her employer knowing how temperamental he was.

"Yes, go before I change my mind" he said

"Thank you so much!" Kate said as she literally skipped out of the studio.

"Why did you give her an off" Bella asked

"Because my dear wife, you are going to be my personal assistant today" Edward said with a grin "Now go get me a cup of coffee before my first take"

* * *

Bella was fuming. Literally. Asshole had made her work all day. All day long, he made her do errands that were mostly stupid. And he kept introducing her to everyone as his slave, which was humiliating. And due to her inherent clumsy nature she kept messing up a lot of stuff like spilling coffee on the director. Breaking vases that were supposed to be used on the shoot. Accidently tripping one of his costars. And the whole time asshole just sat on his throne with a smug smile. And don't get her started on the coffee. It was too hot, too cold, too much milk, not much milk, too much water, too less water, not the right kind of water, too sweet, less sweet..She just couldn't win. He made her make coffee at least 200 times and didn't like how she made it even once. Asshole.

Finally, he stopped verbally and mentally harassing her and went to give his take. He was standing just in front of her shooting a commercial for some lame ass company. She was bored out of her mind. She started looking around the sets...it was pretty grand in nature...it looked like the lobby of some five star hotel.

There was even a huge chandelier that hung on the ceiling . Bella looked at the giant thing, Suddenly she noticed that the chandelier seemed to be coming down and realized that the roped were snapping and it was going to come down in full force over the person standing just below him...which was ...Edward

She didn't think...just reacted…as she started running towards Edward and pulled him out of the way just as the chandelier fell down with a huge crash..And both her and Edward fell down with her directly on top of him. She looked at him and he was looking at her with an expression of surprise and awe maybe. They both kept staring at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. His touch seemed to wake Bella up and she got off Edward, mumbled something about a bathroom, and got out of there as fast as she could

What just happened? Edward could not understand why he touched her voluntarily and why it felt so good. He shook his head to clear such thoughts. Focus Edward, focus!

Suddenly Emmett appeared to help him off the floor "Yo chief, are you alright?"He asked concerned

"I am fine Emmett. It's just that…"he trailed

"It's just what?" Emmett asked perplexed

"She saved my life. Now I owe her one," Edward said not liking this fact at all.

**Author's note: I know, I know…that this one is after a long time but I have valid reasons. My wifi was not working and I was out of town. I was selected in MBBS, which is basically a national test to get into medical college! Yippee! I am going to be a doctor! So with the counseling and admissions I didn't have time to write. And I don't know when I'll update next as I have no idea the kind of hostel I'll get.**

**I'll try to update soon (hopefully I can convince my dad to buy me a laptop as I am going away now!) and try to give you guys regular update. But no promises. But I promise that this story won't be abondaned.I hate when writers do that. You feel like killing them, and then killing yourself for reading the story.**

**Please please review even if it's to say good job. If I get more than fifteen reviews, I'll update within a week no matter what. Please please review.**

**Love, Aru**


End file.
